Perseus Algol
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Perseus Algol Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 17 years old Classification: Human, Silver Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Petrification, Enhanced Senses (6th sense user. Higher senses to track people and events over large distances), Reactive Evolution (The Saints can counter, and nullify any ability after having it used on them, or after seeing it, once), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Durability Negation (The Saints attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which affects the body, and soul with the destruction of Atoms, and the destruction of the Soul), Matter Manipulation (The Saints can destroy atoms), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger every time they get knocked down), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect ghost, and Non-coporal beings with Cosmo), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul itself, and destroy it), Pressure Points (Star Life Points are pressure points), Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles. All saints can turn impossibilities into actual possibilities, and increase all their stats), Instinctive Reaction (Via the 6th sense, and can still fight as well as move while unconscious), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees Fahrenheit), Soul Manipulation (Resisted attacks imbued with the power of Cosmo which can destroy the soul), and Matter Manipulation (Resisted attacked imbued with Cosmo which destroys atoms) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is the strongest of the Silver Saints sent by the Sanctuary. Vastly stronger than Chapter 1 Seiya and should be comparable to the Nameless Saint) Speed: Supersonic to High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class [[Durability|'Durability']]:'' Multi-Continent level '''with Perseus Silver Cloth 'Stamina: Very high; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point temperatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Petrification. Standard Equipment: Perseus Silver Cloth and Medusa's Shield Intelligence: Algol is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. His intelligence is average otherwise. Weaknesses: Algol can't survive in space, not as durable without the cloth Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'R'has Al'Ghul Gorgoneio:' Persues Algol leaps high into the air while he creates an illusion of tons of serpents and forces himself into his victim with a mighty kick, likely stronger than a regular kick due to it's height, and possible Cosmo energy use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Silver Saints Category:Teenagers Category:Cosmo Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 6